


i wanna get physical

by anomalousity



Series: various drabbles [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Skinny Steve, sexy sweaty bucky lifting weights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:09:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1796716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anomalousity/pseuds/anomalousity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Three hundred ninety-eight, three hundred ninety-nine, four hundred.”</p><p>Steve watches as Bucky pushes the bar back onto the rack, rolling his shoulders to chase away some phantom pain that Bucky has long since forgotten. He turns to grin back at Steve, lips splitting his face wide open before he walks over.</p><p>He flops down beside Steve, sweaty and sticky, and tosses an arm over his shoulders. “What’s got you so mopey, big guy?” he asks, nicking his finger along Steve’s cheekbone.</p><p>“Nothing,” he replies. “Except for the fact that ‘big guy’ doesn’t really apply to me at the moment.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	i wanna get physical

**Author's Note:**

> if you have any requests or questions, feel free to message me via [tumblr](http://buckybaarnes.co.vu/mssg).

“Three hundred ninety-eight, three hundred ninety-nine, four hundred.”

Steve watches as Bucky pushes the bar back onto the rack, rolling his shoulders to chase away some phantom pain that Bucky has long since forgotten. He turns to grin back at Steve, lips splitting his face wide open before he walks over.

He flops down beside Steve, sweaty and sticky, and tosses an arm over his shoulders. “What’s got you so mopey, big guy?” he asks, nicking his finger along Steve’s cheekbone.

“Nothing,” he replies. “Except for the fact that ‘big guy’ doesn’t really apply to me at the moment.”

He holds out his skinny arm, raising his eyebrows at Bucky before letting it drop. He’d almost forgotten how winded he could get just by watching people work out; being muscular for the better part of five years, well, seventy-five years, will do that to a person.

Tony had better be finding a cure to this reversal.

“Relax, idiot,” Bucky says, pulling him out of his thoughts. “You’ll be back to your big, bodacious self in no time.” He smiles as he presses a kiss into Steve’s hair. “C’mon, sit on my back while I do push-ups like you used to.”

Steve sighs but goes along when Bucky tugs him up and urges him towards the end of Stark’s gym. The mats have always been one of Steve’s favorites; the strange machines that seem to do more of the tough work than the human body does just don’t attract Steve at all. Though, watching Bucky’s back ripple as he heaves four-hundred pounds is making it hard for him to say he dislikes them altogether.

He watches as Bucky crouches to the floor, resting his head in his arms before winking up at Steve. Rolling his eyes, he steps one leg over Bucky’s waist and plops down onto the curve of his ass. It’s strange, sitting on Bucky like this with the allusion of longevity; if Steve were to do that with his big body, he’d probably crush his friend.

“All ready up there?” Bucky asks, getting his arms ready.

Steve slides his hands over Bucky’s ribs and nods. “All ready.”

Bucky pushes them up, laughing when Steve wobbles a bit and squeezes down on his middle. Steve snorts right back, but hitches his ankles to the jut of Bucky’s hip bones and hangs on as Bucky pumps up and down.

He’s up to one hundred and sixty-two when someone interrupts them. “What the hell are you doing?” It’s Sam’s voice. “And why the hell do you look like you’ve lost a hundred pounds and a good foot?”

Steve cranes his neck back to look up at his friend. “Hey, Sam.”

“Hey, Sam,” Bucky says.

Sam just rolls his eyes before grinning down at them. “Fury’s calling a team brief on your, uh, being downsized,” he says with a snort. “Be down in twenty.”

Steve nods up at him and says they’ll be there, watching as Sam spins on his heel and walks back out of the gym with something like smug swagger in his step. Bucky flops onto the floor beneath him, calloused hands winding back to tug Steve off his ass and down beside him.

His grin is positively conniving. “So.”

Steve raises a brow. “So?”

“So, we’ve got twenty-ish minutes to do whatever we want.”

Steve pushes onto his elbows and shoots Bucky a smirk. He can tell in the way Bucky’s shoulders are flushed a little pink that Bucky’s getting at something here, and in the shiftiness of his eyes towards the mats that he’d like to soon. So, Steve crosses his arms and gives his best grin.

“Whatever do you mean, James?” he asks, batting his eyes a little for effect.

When Bucky’s hands wrap around his waist and pull him onto his body, hot lips bruising against his own, he can’t help but laugh into the kiss. He breaks it when his lungs start feeling a little too tight, and Bucky just smiles before reining him back in.

“Let me show you,” Bucky murmurs against his lips.

And if they show up a good half hour late to that brief, well, no one says anything about it. Not even Natasha, who just smirks at the matching sweat on their brows and the way Steve’s shirt hangs loose off his frame and Bucky’s is held together by mere threads.


End file.
